


Rick versus Scrooge: A Crossover

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Scrooge McDuck have a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger Comes to Town

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost my glasses, so this will have to remain unfinished for now. More to come soon!!!

A lot of strange things happen over at Scrooge McDuck’s money bin. But Rick (from TV’s “Rick and Morty”) showing up was the strangest thing yet!

“Get out of here, you menace!” shouted Scrooge. “I won’t let you steal my Number One Dime!”

“Go suck a corkscrew dick, duck,” said Rick. “I’ll _(urp!)_ do what I want.” Rick sauntered over to the safe with the dime, but before he could crack it, he was shocked by its defense mechanism, made by Gyro.

“Oh, minor setback there,” said Rick, before he fainted.

“How on earth did this mess start?” asked Donald.

 


	2. But How Did This Mess Start?

To answer that last question, let’s flash back to Magica De Spell’s secret villa on the slope on Mt. Vesuvius, some time last night. There, Magica is hatching yet another plot to steal Scrooge’s dime.

“ _Fire burn and raven chortle_  
 _Send me the man with the magic portal!_ ”

*Poof!* Out of the flame pops out Rick Sanchez. “Uh, excuse me, I was in the middle of something!”

“Quiet, you!” says Magica. “I need someone to steal McDuck’s Number One Dime! Do this, and I will send you back to your home dimension.”

A beat, then: “You paying me for this?”


	3. Back at the Ranch

Shortly after Rick and Magica hashed things out, he went to work. His first plan, “Walk right in and take the dime” (which you just saw in the first chapter), didn’t work, so he moved on to Plan B.

“Telegram for a, uh, Mister McDuck! They still send those here, right?”

Scrooge cracked the door open. “What for?”

“Uh, someone who wants to give you a lotta money?”

“Oh! In that case…” Scrooge opened the door.

His nephew Dewey stopped him. “That’s the same guy from before! He’s trying to take your dime!”

“Crap!” said Rick, and he ran away.


End file.
